


You Know

by allnewbrandon



Category: Bunheads
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allnewbrandon/pseuds/allnewbrandon
Summary: An epilogue. Seven years later, Michelle can’t believe how much these kids have grown up.
Kudos: 9





	You Know

Paradise never seemed to change.

It was incredible. The only other place in the world that seems as static to Michelle is Las Vegas. New York changes. It had changed since she moved away, it had changed since she had moved back. There was a Starbucks on every corner, rich people decided that Brooklyn was cool, and Broadway was hip-hop now. It suited her, better than Las Vegas ever did, even better than Paradise did.

Still, there was something supernatural about the way Paradise drew her back time and time again. It was the people, probably. Vegas had none of that appeal. Talia had long since moved away (to a small town in Connecticut of all places, a fact that continued to boggle Michelle’s mind), as had the rest of her old performer pals. 

The people of Paradise didn’t move. Fanny was still there, having not aged a day since Michelle met her, molding the minds of young ballerinas and managing the auditorium. Truly was still there, with a thriving business and a cozy little apartment she let Michelle stay at during her visits. Her former students were still there.

She runs into the woman she once knew as Boo at the grocery store during her latest visit. The last time they talked, Boo had gently informed her that she wasn’t going by that nickname anymore. She was Bettina now. Which, fair enough, “Boo” didn’t exactly sound like the name of a 24 year old woman. 

“Oh, Michelle, it’s so good to see you!” Bettina beamed, pulling Michelle into a tight hug which nearly crushed her frail old body. It was during this painful show of affection that Michelle realized something was different about the young woman.

“You’re pregnant.” Michelle blurted out. God, she really hoped that she was right and that she hadn’t just been horribly insensitive.

“I know! I sent you an email about it.” her former student replied. Michelle sheepishly scratched the back of her neck.

“Yeah, I kind of don’t check my email. I’m at about 4000 now.” she explained. Bettina didn’t seem all that surprised - these kids knew her well.

“Well, I’m glad to see you. You have to come down again when the baby is born.” Bettina insisted. Michelle didn’t know about that, she was still worried any kids handed to her would collapse into dust on contact.

“I’ll try to. Good luck, Bettina. You’re going to be a great...y’know.” Michelle told her. 

“Mother?” the blonde asked, raising an eyebrow.

“That’s the word.” she responded.

When she goes looking for Fanny at the dance school, she finds Ginny there instead. From the look on her face, Michelle could tell she was reminiscing. When did these girls get old enough for that? She hadn’t started looking back on the past fondly until she hit 30.

“Something on your mind?” the older woman asked, causing her former student to perk up.

“Michelle! I didn’t know you were visiting.” Ginny replied, grinning at her mentor. Thank God she was spared from another hug.

“I’m not great at the whole communication thing.” she admitted.

“We’ve noticed.” the blonde teased, her grin turning to a wry smile. Michelle knew she should reach out more, but she was never the type to keep in touch. Besides, they were grown women, they didn’t need her anymore. They had outgrown their mentor, as all students inevitably do.

“Yeah, yeah, enough with the jabs. What are you doing here?” Michelle inquired, folding her arms.

“Looking back. I’ve been teaching some classes for Madame Fanny before rehearsals start. She’s refused to hire another teacher full-time. I think she knows they won’t live up to you.” Ginny explained. Michelle responded to the compliment the only way she knew how, scoffing and rolling her eyes.

“I think we know two different Fannys, Kid.” she joked, though deep down she knew that Fanny was just as soft-hearted as she was. Did age do that to you? Was everyone doomed to be nice when they passed forty? “Anyways, what was that about rehearsals? Did I miss something?” Michelle asked. 

“Well, I did email you.” her former student answered. That explained it. “I’ve been cast in a touring production of _Chicago_!” she beamed. Michelle let out a genuine gasp, something she did not do much anymore, and grinned at her old pupil.

“Roxie?” she questioned.

“Velma.” Ginny replied.

“Perfect. You’re going to kill it, Ginny.” Michelle assured her. She wasn’t lying. Ginny was always as much of a performer as a dancer. A career in theater suited her.

“God, I hope so. That’s why I’m here after hours...thinking about when life was simple.” Ginny confessed. 

“Simple is overrated. I can’t imagine all I’d have missed out on if my life was simple.” the older woman replied. That seemed to calm Ginny down, if only for a little while. There was no cure for jitters.

“You’ll come see me?” she asked. 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Michelle promised.

Melanie is leaning against a counter in the new coffee shop, which was providing much-needed competition for Bash. She’s got that pre-caffeine look on her face, her foot impatiently tapping against the floor and her arms folded up tight. Michelle knocks into her as she’s on her way out, her hands full with black coffee for herself and a sugary concoction for Truly.

“Michelle? I didn’t know you were in town.” Melanie said with a small smile, plugging the overflowing cups with drink stoppers.

“I’m not...for long, I mean.” she told her, giving an appreciative nod. “Someone has to make sure Fanny and Truly don’t burn Paradise down.” Michelle quipped. Sure, she could’ve said she missed these people, but then she wouldn’t be herself.

“That’s true.” the other woman chuckled. “I haven’t seen you since Boo, err, Bettina’s wedding.” she added.

“It’s hard to get used to the whole Bettina thing, isn’t it?” Michelle asked quietly.

“You’re telling me.” Melanie responded. While Boo, err, Bettina, Ginny, and Sasha still felt like her students, Melanie didn’t. She was always mature, wise beyond her years. She just had to get a handle on her temper, and now that she had, she was probably more of an adult than Michelle was.

“You still pursuing roller derby?” she inquired. Melanie had long since given up dance, much to Fanny’s dismay. Michelle thought sports suited her.

“Basketball, actually. I feel good about it...I think I might have found my calling.” the younger woman answered.

“That’s great, Melanie. Once I learn anything about basketball, I’ll come and watch you play.” Michelle promised. 

“Good. You should come around more, Michelle. This town likes you.” Melanie told her.

“It’s starting to grow on me.” she replied, a smirk spread across her face.

As she was walking up to Truly’s apartment building, she saw Sasha standing there. She was frozen in place, her hands behind her back and her head to the sky. It was odd to see Sasha, who was perhaps the most confident person she had ever met short of Fanny, unsure about anything.

“What’s keeping you from going up?” Michelle asked. Sasha turned to face her, the hint of a smile on the corners of her mouth.

“I was unsure of how the crazy woman staying there would react.” the dark-haired woman retorted.

“The crazy woman would appreciate it. The girls tell you I was here?” she questioned. 

“I get an essay long text from Bettina every time anything happens in this town.” Sasha quipped. That sounded about right. 

“She feels very deeply. I’m a little envious, honestly.” Michelle admitted.

“Yes, because you’re so cold-hearted.” her former student teased. Sasha was a young woman after her own heart.

“Maybe I’m getting just a little soft.” she conceded. “Did you send me an email about that rock on your finger?” Michelle asked, pointing out the engagement ring Sasha was wearing.

“I wanted to tell you in person. That’s why I deigned to visit this ancient place.” Sasha said softly. 

“Are they good to you?” was all Michelle asked. That was all that really mattered to her.

“They are.” was all Sasha replied with. Michelle couldn’t imagine anyone good enough for one of her girls, but if they were decent, she could live with that.

“I’m happy for you, Kid.” Michelle said sincerely. Sasha paused for a moment, carefully forming her response.

“As you know, I’ve never had a good relationship with my mother. So, I just wanted to...thank you. For everything. You’ve been like a...you know...to me.” Sasha quietly admitted.

Michelle just nodded, stunned at what her former pupil had said. They hugged, and talked, and made plans for the future, but her mind never quite left that last sentence. In a million years, Michelle never thought she’d be anything close to somebody’s “you know”. 

She felt pretty proud of it.


End file.
